


Don't Question The Commission

by JjdoggieS



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Allison is trying her best, Alternate Universe, Ben is Not Dead, Diego thinks he's batman, Dr Sleep inspo, Family, Family Dynamics, Five thinks he knows all, Gen, Mystery, That's not important to the story, again kind of, as well as that one meme that's the crazy guy explaining something with the wall full of papers, but it's important to me that you know that, family rescue, five is a little shit, human!grace, human!pogo, i pictured five as the do it for her meme in chapter 8, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Five returns to his family after 16 years of being gone, but this time it's not bringing news of an apocalypse. Rather he may have found their three missing siblings. Now he just needs to figure out how to get them back from The Commission.Easy.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy), The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. I Need Your Help

It had been a pretty typical day for the three Hargreeves siblings when their brother Five, who looked the same as when he’d left, actually when he’d been taken, but more on that later. Five, quite literally, jumped into their personal lives, dragging Klaus from rehab, Diego from cleaning floors, and Allison from L.A. bringing them back to the house.

“I need your help.” Five said, pacing in front of Diego, Allison, and Klaus, barely sparing the three a glance.

He still looked 13, just like he had almost 16 years ago, granted Klaus was still closer to 23 while Allison and Diego were the oldest in the family, 29.

“What is this about Five?” Diego asked, the first of the three to regain their barrings enough to question their newly returned brother, “Some of us have jobs and lives to attend to.”

What once had been seven siblings, all born on October 1st, 1989, had dwindled from seven to three, now four again. One by one, four of their siblings had been picked off. No they weren’t dead. Well, they might be. Hopefully not. Their still missing siblings, Luther, Ben, Seven, & until now Five, had been taken by a group called The Commission. 

The Commission somehow had been able to track every one of the 43, Reginald had certainly made it a bit easier taking 7 of them to the same location after they were born. And when The Commission decided that one of the 43 would be beneficial to their plot, whatever it was, they would quietly swoop in, take the child more often than not, and no one would say a word. 

It was as if they dropped off the face of the Earth. And to an extent they had. 

No one had seen Seven in over 25 years, taken before their father allowed their mother to name her, name them. Most of their family presumed The Commision had killed her. The longest they typically kept anyone of interest was nearing 15 years, occasionally 20 years, but never more than that.

Five had first been taken, as mentioned before, almost 16 years ago. He’d been given the choice of a name, but rejected it, never telling them why. His frantic energy and constant hypervigilance in the time he’s been reunited with them, was telling that he hadn’t been released from The Commission, he’d escaped, and they likely wanted him back.

Another one of their brothers, Ben, had been taken about 2 1/2 years after Five, it had just passed 13 years since he’d been taken.

The last of their missing siblings, Luther, had only been gone for 4 years. He was supposed to go to the moon, for some stupid mission of their father’s. It had been in newspapers one day, then he was gone. Left with no trace. Just like Seven, Five, and Ben had before him.

Then Five dropped a bomb on them.

“I think I found Luther and Ben,” Five started, surprise evident on Diego, Allison, and Klaus’s faces as he added, “and Seven.” At his siblings’ overlapping questioning, Five continued, “I will explain soon, but first, I need to talk to Mom, Pogo, and Dad.” 

Apparently Five hadn’t heard the news that their father had died a mere month ago. He’d supposedly killed himself, as the newspapers would claim, in his grief of losing four of his seven children to The Commission; completely glossing over Klaus’s 6 years with the organization.

At first, when Allison and Diego hadn’t been picked by The Commission as beneficial, they were upset. Why were their five other siblings ‘beneficial’ but they weren’t? But when they saw how fucked up Klaus was when he’d be returned, and how it got worse and worse each of the four times he was dumped on the front porch, disoriented and drugged, not able to remember a things from the months, or years, at time he’d spent with The Commission, they weren’t so bitter.

And apparently, being drugged and unable to remember what had happened to you for months and years, didn’t stop the nightmares. For months, everytime he came back, Klaus would barely be able to get any sleep. When he came back the second time, still 14 while Luther, Diego, and Allison were 16, that was when Klaus’s drug addiction began. It started with weed, the occasional pain killer or two or five, but it quickly moved to harder drugs the more he came and went. Getting worse and worse each time.

“Five,” Allison said, using her gentlest mom voice, “Dad died.”

Five’s eyes snapped to her’s before bouncing between the three of them, “What? What are you talking about? I just talked to him like a week ago.”

Dad hadn’t told any of them he’d seen, much less talked, to Five in years. Neither had Mom or Pogo. When any of their siblings went missing, taken by The Commission, their father tended to pretend that child never existed. The only thing that remained was their room becoming a memorial, locked, untouched for them. Hell, they hadn’t even known they had another sister until Ben found a picture of them all as babies and asked their mother who the seventh baby was.

“What’s the date?” Five asked, looking more frantic than he had moments ago.

Klaus, surprisingly, was the first to answer their brother, “Um, March 30th.”

“Of what?” Five hissed, “What year is it?”

“2019.” Diego said, Five muttered something under his breath.

Five looked like he was about to abandon whatever plan he’d had for bringing them here. Five told them, “The last time I talked to Dad, was in March 2015. And he said he knew how to beat The Commission.” Fuck. Well, things just got interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for a while, don't know why I hadn't done anything with it before. I wrote this, somewhat, in my notebook of ideas after seeing Dr Sleep, so that's a bit of the inspo but not much. Like with my Parent/College AU fic, I'm trying to write ahead for this fic so the chaps are decent and not rushed.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Please let me know of any theories or thoughts you guys have about where this is going, I'd love to read them!


	2. There Was Nothing To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Five talks with Pogo, Grace tells three of her children about the day The Commission took Number Seven.

As the four Hargreeves siblings tried to figure out how their father thought he knew how to beat the unstoppable Commission, tearing apart his office looking for any clues or notes he may have left behind, finding nothing, they hadn’t heard their mother’s heels clicking closer until she was at the door. 

“Now, what do you children think your doing? You’ve made quite the mess in your father’s office.” Their mother said, chastizing them as if they were still six year olds who didn’t know better, but she trailed off when she saw that Five had returned. “Five.”

Wordlessly, Grace stepped over the papers and journals that had been strewn about the room, hugging her son, not having seen him in over 4 years. Five, surprisingly, didn’t push their mother away like he would’ve with the rest of them, never being one for physical affection, instead he hugged her back. 

“Hi Mom.” Five said, his three siblings watching on in silence, “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too baby.” Grace said, cupping Five’s face, wiping a bit of dirt off of it, “What news do you have for us Today?”

A bit more softer telling their mother than he had been telling them, “I think I found Luther, Ben, and Seven.” Once their mother recovered from her initial shock, the prospect that she might get her babies back nearly over whelming, “Mom, last time I talked to Dad, he said he might’ve known how to beat The Commission, do you know if he left any notes about it anywhere?”

Their mother, sadly, shook her head, their father tended to keep things very private anyway. The only ones he ever told anything to was Luther and Pogo. Five jumped out of the room, saying he was going to find Pogo.

Left with their mother, Allison suggested they go back downstairs, suggesting they help their mother making dinner as it was nearing 6 o’clock. Diego, helped their mother back downstairs to the kitchen, Allison and Klaus following close behind them. 

As they settled into the kitchen, Allison offering to cook whatever their mother had planned while Diego and Klaus talked with their mother. Klaus asked their mother, the news of Seven still being alive fresh in his mind, “Mom, did you ever pick a name for Seven? You know, for when she came back.”

“I always thought Vanya would be a nice name for her. Your father never approved of it, but he never approved of any of your names. Not that he bothered to name any of you.” Grace paused for a moment, thinking about Seven, Vanya. “Did I ever tell you kids, about when The Commission took your sister?” Diego, Allison, and Klaus all shook their heads, and their mother launched into the story.

_It had been on a Monday, March 17th, 1994. It was still in that short time before the children’s powers were beginning to develop. Grace, Reginald, and Pogo had just gotten all seven of the four year olds to settle down enough in their seats to begin dinner, consisting of chicken nuggets, peas, and mashed potatoes for the children. Grace had just gotten into her own seat when there was a knock at their front door._

_Pogo went to open the door, deal with whoever was arriving during dinner, but as the door was opened by Pogo, a loud bang filled the foyer, in the room next to them. The children all screamed at the noise, not yet knowing what a gunshot sounded like yet._

_There were three people entering their dining room, none of which were Pogo. There was a woman, The Handler, and two others in cartoonish masks, a bear and a dog, Hazel and Cha-Cha. The Handler introduced herself and her colleagues, shortly saying they came to collect one of their children as Hazel and Cha-Cha had moved between Seven’s chair and Ben and Five’s chairs._

_Seven was the first of the 43 to be taken by The Commission, no one knew what to expect when The Handler, Hazel, and Cha-Cha entered your home._

_Grace and Reginald, understandably, were upset, unwilling to let one of their children just be taken away into the night. The Handler had told them Seven would be returned, in only a few days, that she would be serving her country. Grace was skeptical, but Reginald, the man of the house, decided that Seven would go with them, national pride overtaking any parental sensibility he had._

_Seven, like Grace, was skeptical of these people, screaming when whichever one the bear was touched her shoulder, intending to just pluck her from her seat. Seven screamed for either of her parents to do something, save her from the scary people invading their home. Reginald kept Grace in her seat, despite her strong desire to protect her babies._

_The bear carried her screaming daughter out of the house, the dog and The Handler following close behind them. When Grace finally came out of shock that her daughter, who’d just been right there, right there, was gone, she ran into the foyer and found Pogo, who’d been shot in the leg when the three entered, lying on the floor in a pool of blood._

_Grace took Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, and Ben upstairs, no one sleeping that night, all too scared the three would return for another child, as Reginald got Pogo to a hospital. Pogo survived, forever walking with a limp, forced to use a cane, and Reginald from that day on, denied having a seventh child or second daughter. Their mother, to this day, doesn’t know how or why they picked Seven, what her powers were, and most of all, if she’d ever see her baby again. Until now at least._

_Pogo later tearfully told Grace that he’d tried to keep the three from entering the house, getting a bad feeling from them. And when he tried to close the door on them, the dog pulled their gun and shot him in the leg, followed by pushing his body out of their way as they forcefully entered the house._

No one spoke after their mother finished her story, somehow none of them remembered the night before then, but could now vividly remember their sister screaming for help, their father keeping any of them from moving to help her. Pogo’s cane clicked closer to the kitchen as he and Five approached. Five, oblivious to the somber atmosphere in the room, said upon entering, “Pogo said he thinks he knows where Dad’s notes are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> I don't think its too clear, but Grace and Pogo are both human in this fic. Grace is nearly 50 while Pogo is in his early 60's.
> 
> Again, would love to hear any thoughts/theories you guys have about the fic. I already have it planned out, so it likely won't effect the fic, unless I really like it.
> 
> This fic will be updated on Sundays, so see you then!


	3. I Am Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther's days at The Commission were enjoyable. And one day, he got a new assignment, and a partner.

Work at The Commission was monotonous some days, and enjoyable others. So like, any other job. Luther had always enjoyed having a schedule and routine when it comes to work and his day. Perhaps living under their father’s strict rule as a child with his five siblings. 

Whenever he’d think ‘five siblings’ it never felt right, like there was something, or someone, missing. But Dad never mentioned a seventh child, so there musn’t be one, and it was just Luther’s mind playing tricks on itself. Yet, when he tried to picture his siblings, Dad, Mom, nothing. Just blurs. Weird.

“Number One,” that was The Handler, Luther’s boss, “would you come here a moment? I have a new assignment for you.” Luther crossed the corridor, arriving at The Handler’s open office door.

The Handler motioned him in, waving towards the empty chairs across from her desk. Luther took a seat in one, watching The Handler, awaiting further instruction; he didn’t have to wait long as another person, a kid, was called into The Handler’s office, ‘Number Six’ which was a lot like his codename. But, as far as Luther knew, he had been the only agent with a name like that.

As Luther studied the kid, he looked and felt familiar. Like Luther knew this ‘Number Six’ from somewhere. He just couldn’t figure out where from.

“Number One. Number Six.” The Handler said, looking between the two, “I have a surprise and a very important mission for the two of you.”

The Handler looked like she was waiting for one of them to say something, so Luther asked her, “What is it Ma’am?”

“Your surprise is that you both are now partners for your new assignment.” The Handler replied, looking excited for the two, which was kind of weird. Luther wasn’t excited. He didn’t want to work with this kid. But The Handler and The Commission knew what they were doing, so there must be a reason they paired him and Number Six together. 

“And,” The Handler continued, “your new assignment is to protect a very important asset to The Commission. I have intel a rogue agent is going to return, with reinforcements, to try and steal it away. You can not let that happen. Understood?” Luther and Number Six nodded, neither wanting to face the wrath of failing The Handler. 

She dismissed them, sending them to her assistants, Herb and Dot, where they received the needed details of their assignment. Luther and Number Six walked in silence through The Commission’s halls until they arrived to a door, hidden away, looking extraordinarily normal. The only thing on the door that allowed Luther to know they were at the right one was the number written on it, #981001.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal was to make Luther & Ben kind of like Bucky was when under Hydra's conditioning/control kind of. Or at least that's the kind of feel I was going for. I don't know how well I did. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> You can probably guess who or what Luther and 'Number Six' are protecting. But you should be asking, how does The Handler already know of Five's nonexistent plan?


	4. Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding their father's limited information on The Commission, combined with Five's experience with them, The Hargreeves make a plan to rescue their missing siblings.

Diego, Five, and Pogo looked through the various places that their father hid important information and notes. And god was there a lot of it. Because apparently, their father had kept pretty thorough notes about the seven of them, about anything and everything that had occurred within the house, while they were still there, as well as their lives after The Umbrella Academy.

Klaus and Allison read through some of the notes, mostly ones about their missing siblings, that Five had deemed to be useless in his search for whatever notes he was looking for about The Commission.

Allison read all the notes she could about the sister she had and could barely remember, wondering what their relationship could’ve been like, picturing plenty of sleepovers and many Girl Talks between herself and Seven, if The Commission hadn’t taken Seven away from her. Allison also wondered what Seven’s name would’ve been. 

The rest of them all got an actual name, not just their number. Five had been offered a name, which he rejected, calling it pointless and meaningless. 

There was no mention of what Seven’s powers were exactly, even their father wasn’t sure, odd, but there was an old picture of Seven, what must’ve been one of the last one’s they had, pinned to the back of the folder Allison had been reading. How did her sister look so much like Claire had when she was four? Despite the obvious physical differences, they both had the same goofy smile pointed at the camera and innocence in their eyes, when the world had taken it from them yet.

And if anyone noticed Allison pulling the picture off and stuffing it into her pocket, they didn’t comment.

While Allison read about Seven, Klaus read about Ben, his best friend. The best friend he thought he’d never see again, or at most not for another four years. There were several mentions in their father’s notes about the various times he’d dragged Ben into something and they both had gotten in trouble for it. Good times.

After nearly an hour of searching throughout a majority of the house, Five apparently found what he was looking for as all searching was stopped as he silently read through whatever notes their father had on The Commission. And surprisingly, their father had quite a bit of information on The Commission.

Once Five finished reading the information, he dropped it onto a nearby table, Diego quickly picked it up and began skimming it as Five scoffed, “Well, the old man is as cryptic in death as he was in life.”

Klaus snuck a look at Allison, who looked about as confused as he felt, causing him to ask, “And, what does that mean Five-o?”

His brother glared at him for the nickname and explained, “Dad thought that, to take down the Commission, we’d have to remove it’s source of power and information.”

“And, how would we do that?” Allison asked, arms crossed in front of her, “Did he say how to do that?”

Klaus added, “And what does that have to do with Luther, Ben, and Seven?”

Just as Five opened his mouth to answer when Diego said, “They’re the source, somehow, aren’t they?”

Five nodded and replied, “I’m thinking, our best course of action would be to find Seven first, then Ben, and then Luther. We all know Luther and Ben’s powers, and the two are likely being used as some form of protection-”

“Like ‘the muscle’!” Klaus said, getting a slightly annoyed look but a nod from Five.

“Sure, like ‘the muscle’. Anyway, Seven’s powers are the ones up in the air, dad seemed to think it was some form of energy manipulation, but The Commission got her before he could figure it out.” Five explained, “It is likely that Seven is an important ‘cog’ in the Commission’s machine. I just don’t know what. Or how.”

Allison then brought up a very good point, “How the hell are we supposed to be able to get to The Commission? No one knows where it’s located, much less how to get into it.”

“That would be a problem, if you didn’t have a brother who could spatial jump into The Commission.” Five said, “And has spent a decade and half working for those fuckers.”

“Language young man!” Klaus scolded, dissolving into laughter as Five glared at him.

“Where is The Commission Five?” Diego asked, digging his car keys out of his pocket.

Five paused for a moment, trying best to figure out how to tell his siblings about the location of The Commission, and he settled on, “It’s not too far from here actually. But there’s a reason no one has found it.”

“And why’s that?” Klaus asked.

And Five quickly answered, “Because it’s underwater.” Huh. Things really are never easy for the Hargreeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing's are starting to be set in motion. But things may not be as easy as for the Hargreeves as they think it'll be.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, in the past few days I've moved into college, and classes will be starting in the next few days. I am hoping to keep my update schedules every week or every other week, we will see. Please be patient. Thank you!!


	5. What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego, Allison, Klaus, and Five arrive to The Commission's headquarters, a lake? But shortly after getting into the facility, Five splits off from the others, on a search of his own.

Diego had insisted on driving, Five jumping him back to the gym so he could get his car. The Batmobile as Klaus called it. When Diego returned to The Academy, Five got in the front while Allison and Klaus were kicked into the backseat with minimal complaints. As Diego drove, Five gave him the directions towards the location of The Commission’s headquarters.

And apparently, ‘not too far from here’ means an almost four hour drive to Five. So two pit stops and a tank refilling later, they arrived to the water’s edge of the lake Diego had driven to per Five’s instruction. “Five,” Allison called as the four of them got out of Diego’s car, which was hidden in some nearby forestry, “are you sure this is the right place?”

“Yes Allison, I’m sure.” Five hissed back, already sick of his siblings questioning.

Klaus popped out from the bushes he’d been concealed under, asking “How do we get in there Five-o?”

“First, don’t call me that again or I’ll feed you your intestines.” Five threatened, needless to say it worked, for now, “Second, Diego will need to go into the lake and find the lever to open the aboveground hatch. Then we’ll stroll into The Commission.”

Allison and Klaus shared a confused look while Diego looked a mix of annoyed and focused before Allison asked, “Why does Diego have to do it, exactly?”

“Because he can breath underwater.” Five replied.

The other Hargreeves shared surprised looks, because Five was taken before any of them discovered Diego’s secondary power. Diego asked him “How did you know about that?”

“From my time, at The Commission.” Five replied, “The Commission knows just about everything, about everyone. Everything you’ve done, are doing, and will do, they’ve known about it for years.”

“How is that even possible?” Allison asked, arms crossed, “No one can see into the future.”

Five scoffed, rolling his eyes, before adding, “They have some way of seeing things before it happens. I know they have a switchboard, that sees every variation of a timeline, but I think it may be something with Seven.”

“What does Seven have to do with that?” Allison pressed further, Diego rolled his eyes and made his way into the lake, dropping into the dark water, “We don’t even know what her powers are. And I thought you said she was like, the power source, but how is she both?”

“I don’t know Allison, it is just a theory.” Five huffed, “I don’t exactly know everything The Commission knows and does. But I’m trying to keep all feasible options open. You guys have no idea what we’re up against with The Commission. They are far more powerful than you will ever realize.”

Thankfully for Five, Diego popped back out of the water, thoroughly soaked. “I think I got it open Five.” Diego said as he walked out of the lake. And soon enough, a metal object began pushing its way to the surface of the water, barely making a noise despite its size. It was oddly quiet for what was basically a giant metal block pushing itself out of the water.

In no time at all, Five quickly lead his three siblings over to the metal block. He made quick work of the metal hatch on top and dropped in, Diego, Allison, and Klaus following quickly after him. And a quick climb down a metal ladder and a long walk through a metal hallway later, they arrived at an all white hall. Starkly contrasting the dingy metal they’d just been walking through.

“Stick close behind me.” Five ordered, keeping his voice oddly low for him, “Do not say a word, do not make a sound. Do not draw any attention. They cannot know we are here, at least not yet.”

Five walked them through various hall ways. All stark white. Numerous all white doors, with no handle, only keycard scanners, all marked with six digit numbers. An occasional scuff mark or what could only be dried blood here and there.

There was an odd lack of people, and noise, in The Commission. Five knew that it was hardly ever quiet at The Commission, muchless this, silent. It was unnerving. And was keeping Five on his guard.

“Listen,” Five whispered, abruptly stopping in the corner of one of the hallways, “I am going to find any files they have on Luther, Ben, and Seven. You three are going to try to find Luther, Ben, and Seven.” As at least Diego and Allison nodded along Five continued, “They could be anywhere. Do not try to go into any of the doors unless you have a keycard. Got it?”

Diego, Allison, and this time Klaus, nodded in agreement at his question, and Five jumped away soon after. Disappearing in a flash of blue. Diego, Allison, and Klaus quietly and quickly worked their way through the halls, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of their brothers or their sister.

Meanwhile, Five was rifling through the various filing cabinets The Handler had in her office. He knew she kept the more important files in her office, behind her desk, rather than in the files room.

As he was nearing the end of the fifth, and final, filing cabinet in The Handler’s office, Five was getting a bit worried that the files wouldn’t be in her office. Thankfully, in the very last drawer, the last five files were for Ben, him, Klaus, Luther, and Seven’s files. 

Five took all five files with him, The Commission didn’t need anymore information on him and his family anyway. He knew he couldn’t waste time in The Handler’s office or at The Commission reading over the files, despite how much he wanted to.

As he was about to jump out of the office, intending to try finding his idiot siblings before they do something to gets them all caught, the emergency white and red lights flashed as an unfortunately familiar voice screeched through the speakers, The Handler. “There are four intruders in the building. Number Two Hargreeves, Number Three Hargreeves, Number Four Hargreeves, and Number Five Hargreeves. Kill on sight. That is all, thank you.”

Well, shit.


	6. What Do You Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego, Allison, and Klaus find Luther and Ben.....but something's.....off.....about them.

Once Five had left them, quite literally abandoning them in the midst of a hallway, Diego took to leading them quietly through the halls. Klaus would mutter something to someone they couldn’t see on occasion, mostly nonsense or telling to ‘shut their piehole’ so, Diego and Allison mostly just ignored him.

There were a few times that Diego stopped them, hiding just around a corner as two or three Commission employees passed them, talking about topics that left all three of them at a bit of a loss. But once the people passed them, they’d continue on, utilizing their stealth training to be as quiet as possible.

As they walked, Allison kept noting what doors they were near, in case they needed to backtrack. While they kept walking, the space between doors were growing further and further apart. The numbers on the doors continued to increase as they walked. 980997. 980998. 980999. 981000. Then there was a very big gap between room 981000 and wherever room 981001 was supposed to be.

When they turned yet another corner, there were two figures, one several feet taller than the other, standing by another door, likely 981001, seemingly on guard for something. Diego, Allison, and Klaus slowed quite a bit, barely moving, as they continued closer to the door.

Allison could see familiar blond hair on the taller person, but there was no way it could be Luther. There was no way they’d just find one of their siblings just standing in the halls of this creepy place.

While Allison was focused on the taller of the two, Klaus couldn’t take his eyes off of the smaller. As they got closer and closer to the figures, who still seemed unaware of their presence, Klaus could recognize the features on the smaller figure, Ben.

“Guys,” Klaus whispered, getting shushed by Allison and Diego in return, ignoring them, and with the roll of his eyes, Klaus continued, “I’m pretty sure that one of them’s Ben.”

Allison sighed while Diego gave him a look that meant to shut up, before Allison added, “And I’m fairly certain that the other’s Luther.”

Diego fully stopped them, pushing them away from the figures a bit more before hissing quietly at his brother and sister, “Let’s suppose that they are Luther and Ben, what to you think we can do? There’s obviously a reason that they haven’t just walked out of here. And we still need to try and find Seven.” Allison and Klaus were giving him some pleading looks; relenting, Diego sighed and asked, “Alright, what do you guys want to do?”

“We could try, I don’t know, talking to them.” Allison suggested, “Maybe if we just go talk to them, they’ll come with us. And maybe they’ll know where Seven is. I can talk to Luther.”

“And I’ll talk to Ben.” Klaus jumped in.

Diego again sighed and, knowing they wouldn’t actual listen to what he said, gave his siblings a quick nod and the two quickly moved towards who they hoped were actually Ben and Luther, their missing brothers. Diego followed behind them, staying on guard and alert for any Commission people that might be trying to attack them.

Klaus jumped in front of Ben, startling their brother, who still looked sixteen, nearly the same as he did when he was taken from them. “Benny!” Klaus called, grabbing both of Ben’s shoulders and practically shaking their brother before wrapping his arms around him in a hug, “Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” Ben was completely still in Klaus’s arms.

While Klaus had scared Ben, Allison cautiously moved in front of Luther, gently placing a hand on his arm. “Luther?” Allison said, practically in a whisper, “Are you okay?” 

There was an odd look on Luther’s face for a moment, his eyes shifting between Allison’s face, her hand on his arm, Klaus and Diego, and back again. Luther’s face shifted again, devoid of any emotion, before he pulled his arm from her grasp harshly.

“Luther?” Allison asked, hurt evident in her voice, “What’s wrong?”

Ignoring Allison’s question, Luther turned towards Klaus and Ben. Luther grabbed Klaus’s arms and yanked him away from Ben, practically throwing him into Diego. “What the hell Luther?” Allison yelled, eyes flicking between her brothers.

“Number Six,” Luther said, once again ignoring Allison, “report in, we have intruders.” Ben nodded and pulled a radio he’d had, somewhere, out and began speaking into it.

Diego and Klaus shared confused looks while Allison persisted, “Luther? Why are you calling Ben ‘Number Six’? What is going on? Talk to me, please.”

“I am not Luther.” Luther, or not Luther, replied, “I am Number One.”

Red and white lights began flashing, startling Diego, Allison, and Klaus while Luther and Ben seemed unaffected. “I think they know we’re here guys.” Klaus said to Allison and Diego, both siblings looking quite annoyed with him.

A voice soon after came over the speakers none of them had seen before, “There are four intruders in the building. Number Two Hargreeves, Number Three Hargreeves, Number Four Hargreeves, and Number Five Hargreeves. Kill on sight. That is all, thank you.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they know we’re here.” Klaus added, as the three of them put some space between them and Luther and Ben.

And in a flash of blue, Five was stood between the two groups, holding several files, a glare set upon his features as he hissed at them, “What the hell did you idiots do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (10/1) - Sorry for the long wait, the next chapter should be out in the next week or so!
> 
> [ I made a moodboard!](https://jjdoggie-s.tumblr.com/post/630806313278078976/i-have-been-wanting-to-try-making-moodboards-for-a)


	7. Retreat

“Come on you idiots.” Five hissed at them, charging back down the hallway they’d came from. The three of them quickly followed behind him, Allison and Klaus continuously looking back at Luther and Ben with sad expressions.

Unlike when they had arrived, there was not a possible way for them to slip back out the way they’d came in. There were now flashing red and white lights, gunfire echoing off the walls as bullets barely missed them, there was yelling and screams. 

Five couldn’t keep leading them the exact way they’d came in, there were Commission agents waiting for them, guns at the ready. Instead, Five lead them various other ways, Allison was thoroughly confused as to where they were now. As they turned yet another corner, they were met with a dead end. They were cornered. The gunfire and footfalls and yelling were growing closer and louder by the second. And in an instant there were far too many guns pointed at the four siblings.

Instead of jumping away to save himself, like someone may have expected him to, Five stayed with his siblings, each of them preparing in their own ways to be killed by The goddamn Commission.

But all at once, everything stopped. The only sound filling the hallway was their labored breathing and the clicking of heels. The sea of Commission agents parted as a woman with grey hair and awful red heels clicked towards them, a smirk plastered on her face. “Number Five.” the woman beckoned, “It truly is a pleasure to have you return to us. Although the additional,  _ bagage _ wasn’t necessary.” She placed a hand on Five’s cheek, the look on Five’s face did little to hide his rage towards the women, “But, it is very much appreciated.”

The women took a half step away, sliding her hand from Five’s cheek, before announcing to the agents behind her, “Take our, guests, to  _ holding _ .” her eyes flickered between each of the Hargreeves before landing back on Five, “And take Number Five back to  _ training _ .”

Both Klaus and Five had visceral reactions to whatever  _ training _ was, while several of the agents behind the woman robotically replied, “Of course Handler.”. But it was obviously not good. (Making the training they got from Reginald seem like it was much better.) And Five should not be brought back to it.

Allison noticed the calm that had spread across Five, who was cockily smirking at the woman, Handler, which could only mean, he had a plan. 

And it better be a pretty damn good one.

Five, evidently having regained enough energy to spatial jump a short distance. Enough to land on the other side of the agents and Handler. “You should know by now Handler,” Five mocked, “it’s going to take a lot more than that to catch me.  _ Especially _ , when I have this.” He held up the five files, along with a few other papers, he’d been holding when he’d returned to them.

They must’ve been vary important papers, since the Handler woman nearly instantly stiffened, either forgetting about or ignoring the three other Hargreeves behinds her, as she snarled at the agents, “Don’t let him get away!”

As the agents turned to chase Five, who disappeared again, in yet another flash of blue, Handler turned back towards them, an unnerving peasantry plastered onto her face. “Now dears, don’t make this any harder than it needs to be, and don’t take it personally,” she pulled out something from the back of the underside of her skirt, now brandishing a gun, which was also aimed at them, “but I  _ really _ don’t like having obstacles in my way.”

“Don’t worry about them,” Five said, reappearing between them and Handler, “I’ll take them off your hands.” 

Five grabbed Allison and Diego’s arms, made sure Klaus was holding onto both of them, then pulled them out.

Klaus and Allison both toppled into the grass while Diego and Five both landed on their feet, all four landing practically right next to Diego’s parked, and still hidden, car. “Ugh, Five, my man,” Klaus groaned as he pulled himself up using Diego’s car, “could you give us a little warning next time?”

“Sure,” Five mocked, “next time I’ll just tell the enemy my plans, to make sure you don’t lose your lunch Klaus.” With the roll of his eyes, Five jumped one last time into the passenger seat of Diego’s car, clearly signaling that it was time to go.

Diego, Allison, and Klaus got back into Diego’s car wordlessly once Diego unlocked it, and they drove back to the academy in silence, barring the shuffling of papers coming from Five as he looked through the other papers he’d grabbed.

Anytime one of them tried to ask Five what was on the papers, he’d just hiss back that they’d discuss it when they got back to the academy, and after he had enough time to read through the files.

So Diego drove through the breaking of dawn, the nearly four hour drive, in silence. Klaus and Allison both fell asleep in the back seat within an hour into their drive, while Five kept sifting through the papers, muttering various things to himself and marking small things on the papers with a pen he’d found  _ somewhere _ .

When they finally pulled up to the academy, Diego had never been so happy to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I linked a moodboard I made for this fic (as well as 2 others) on the previous chapter's end notes if you want to check it out.


	8. What Does This Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Diego Allison, Klaus, and Five get back to the Academy, Klaus and Allison immediately head off to bed, seeing as it was nearly 3am. While Diego walks in on Mom and Pogo talking about _something_ and Five cracks some codes on The Commissions cryptic documents on himself and his most of his siblings.

The second they pulled back up to the Academy, Five jumped out of the car and back into his room before Diego put his car into park. And honestly, Diego didn’t have the energy in him to yell at his brother, and instead woke up Klaus and Allison, and trudged his way into the house after them. Allison and Klaus walked upstairs to their rooms. Diego walked into the kitchen, unsurprised to see Mom and Pogo already sitting together, both sipping on what looked to be cups of tea, talking about _something_ Diego didn’t understand. 

When the two adults noticed his presence they, quite untactfully, ceased talking about whatever serious subject they’d been talking about, and switched to discussing some frivolous repair or updating some part of the house needed soon.

Meanwhile, upstairs with Five, he was still sifting through the papers from the five files, using some thumbtacks he’d swiped from Dad’s office, he pinned several of the sheets of paper to the walls of one of the many large and empty rooms. There was one picture pinned to each file, Klaus’s had four, The Commission always had taken a picture of their lasted kidnapped child, or adult, when they first arrived.

From what Five had gathered, despite not seeing his brother, or any of his other siblings, while at The Commission, it looked like Klaus had been in and out of The Commission over the years. Five could practically see Klaus aging through his childhood, at twelve, two years later at thirteen, two more years later fourteen, and six years later at seventeen. 

He’d never been one for sentimentalities, Five had been raised and trained, ~~conditioned~~ , to keep his eyes on the future and never lull on the past. Saying silent fuck yous to Dad and The Handler, Five took seven pins and put the pictures of Luther, Ben, Seven, and the four pictures of Klaus in a line in the midst of what would soon become an extremely confusing board of documents riddled with coded language.

As he assembled his wall to wall (to wall) board of notes, comparing the notes taken on Klaus to Ben to Luther to Seven to his own, trying to find something hidden in the coded text that would give him something, _anything_. When Five looked between the printed text in the boxes marked ‘Rólos’ which, thanks to the stupid greek lessons that Dad made them take, he knew it meant role. The part that confused him was that none of the ‘roles’ were in greek.

Also luckily, Five knew some words in german and french, and quite a bit of spanish. Look, he would’ve known more, but he never thought he’d actually need to know any of it. God, if he could kick his younger self for being such a fucking moron, he would. Regardless, his inability to master time travel, yet, wouldn’t stop him from figuring out what the fuck these documents said. 

The only one that’s section was in english was Klaus’s, which just had N/A typed. None of the other answers were typed in english characters, but were in languages he didn’t understand what they meant. The word on his section ‘intelligens’ looked similar enough to intelligence, that Five figured that’s what it meant. And, the word under Luther’s section ‘muscolo’ looked close enough to muscle, that he assumed that’s what the word meant as well. 

Five debated whether he should ask Pogo, Mom, or one of his siblings if they knew what any of the languages were, then he could work from there, the less that knew exactly what was going on the better. On the off chance that he was unsuccessful in taking down The Commission and rescuing Luther, Ben, and Seven, the agency would be rather spiteful towards him and may try to get some information from his family. As he angrily glared at the words, the weight of possible failure hanging around his shoulders, thinking that if he looked at them long enough, he’d be able to figure out what they meant.

Slowly but surely, the letters on the documents, didn’t change at all. He couldn’t figure out what ‘Sila’ on Seven’s or ‘Boan’ on Ben’s could possibly mean. Five couldn’t figure out what language they’d been translated from, just that it wasn’t from french, german, greek, or spanish, which still left a shit ton of other languages. Just when Five was about to go ask most likely Pogo or Mom if either of them knew what the words could possibly mean, another section of the documents caught his attention.

In the top right corner of the first pages, behind where the picture(s) had been stapled on, there was a little note. Smaller text than used on the rest of the documents, handwritten as well, not one he could recognize, but that was unimportant at the moment. In that corner on Ben’s document, the location of Daegu, South Korea was written and on Seven’s document was Novosibirsk, Russia.

Taking an educated guess with the information he’d just uncovered, Five found the Korean to English and Russian to English dictionaries from the Academy’s classroom and combed through them, hoping he’d find what he was looking for. And sure enough, after a few minutes of reading through both dictionaries, Five found the meanings for ‘Boan’ and ‘Sila’ as security and power respectively.

Using the four words he’d gotten, ‘Power’, ‘Muscle’, ‘Security’, and ‘Intelligence’ as well as knowing they were from the section on the documents labeled ‘Role’, Five could figure out that they were their roles in The Commission’s plans. He knew from what he could remember of his own time with The Commission that they’d send him around the world, getting information on various world ‘leaders’, possible threats to The Commission’s world domination. So his role of intelligence was no real surprise.

And from what he’d seen at The Commission, Luther and Ben’s roles as muscle and security seemed to be accurate to what, or who, they were standing there to protect. Five did find it odd that despite doing the same job, Luther and Ben had different roles within The Commission. Although with Luther’s superhuman strength and Ben’s tentacle-eldritch thing, it _would_ make sense for them to be paired together protecting what must be one of The Commission’s greatest assets. And Five was looking forward to taking down whatever was being protected so heavily.

The one that _did_ throw him for a loop was Seven’s role, power.

His confusion came from a variety of things, mainly because he no information to build off of, other than the systematic information within her file. The fact that he’d never seen Seven at The Commission, any of the times he’d been there, the overall ambiguity of just the word power, and that none of the Hargreeves knew what Seven’s powers were, not even Dad. The file vaguely described her power, why she’d been picked over another child. A certain phrase in the small section caught his attention, ‘limitless potential uses if focused properly’, as well as a few other words like ‘locate’, ‘dynamic’, and ‘vital’ gave him a decent enough understanding as to what Seven’s role, or roles, in The Commission was.

The Commission, as it seemed, used _his little sister_ to find where the other children with powers were, she was also likely used to keep tabs on potential threats, ones he wasn’t told about, maybe even Five himself, and they could even be using Seven to quite literally power The Commission. 

Seven, as it appeared, was one of, if not the most, vital cog in The Commission’s machine, not The Handler as much as she boasted about it. Which also meant, that Seven would be the most heavily guarded, even within The Commission, like by two superpowered ‘employees’ of The Commission.

Luther and Ben had been guarding Seven.


	9. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five makes a plan with the new information he'd acquired from The Commission. A plan, that'll _hopefully_ be getting Luther, Ben, and Seven freed from The Commission's grasp.

As much as Five wanted to make a plan about trying, again, to get their siblings from The Commission, he knew that it had been less than six hours since a. they got back from The Commission the first time, and at least Allison and Klaus were likely wiped and b. The Commission was likely still on high alert from their recent break in and would be ready for their (Five’s) quick return for round 2.

Instead, Five jumped into the kitchen, not at all surprised that Mom, Pogo, and Diego were already there, but ignored them entirely in favor of getting a mug of hot coffee and then returning to his walls of papers. Taking a glance from his paper coated walls to the clock that was still next to his bed for nearly the past seventeen years, taking note that it was only 7 o’clock in the morning and if it weren’t for the fact that they got back to the house around 5 o’clock in the morning, he’d’ve made them suck it up and go a night without sleep, they had bigger things to worry about. But he also knew that them being tired and sluggish would be of no help to him or to Luther, Ben, and Seven.

By this point, Five expected that The Handler had realized the full importance that the files he’d stolen held for The Commission; and he knew that The Handler didn’t keep extra copies of important documents. So they wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands. And now, they were in the right hands. Besides the files that he’d grabbed, the papers he’d stolen from The Handler’s office were various floor plans and what seemed to be tentative plans of The Handler’s and The Commission’s. There was a discrepancy between what The Commission wanted and what The Handler wanted, and  _ that _ was something Five would use to his advantage. Most definitely.

But for now, while he had some peace and quiet, Five stowed away his little help and instead focused on making a plan from the floorplans as to how they were going to break into The Commission, again. Five, not that he’d  _ ever _ voice this to his siblings or anyone from The Commission, but he’d underestimated the sheer amount of security that they had, and  _ especially _ around Seven. He couldn’t quite remember if that’s how The Commission had always been, his time there just a blur in his memory, or if they’d  _ heavily _ stepped it up after he’d escaped. He’d thought it would be easy to find each of his siblings and detangle themselves from The Commission, and if it was on the run as he’d done for years, then at least they’d be together as they were; but now he knew better.

Rather than find Seven first, then Ben, and then Luther, as he’d initially thought would be the easiest order, Five thought it would be best if they reversed his order  _ and _ rather than get them all at the same time, while it would be more and more difficult over each attempt, getting them one by one would  _ hopefully _ cause less of a fuss while in The Commission’s headquarters. Looking between the various floorplans of The Commission, growing from its first design, a small four room base, to  _ presumably _ what it looked like now, with far too many rooms that weren’t worth the time to count.

Counting their previous method of entry out, and firstly they would need a few new ways to get back into The Commission. Within the first minute of looking over the latest modeling plans of the headquarters, Five wasn’t all that surprised to find that there were entrances to the headquarters all around the world. And luckily, there was another entrance not too far from the Academy, and it was hardly ever monitored or used since the one Five, Diego, Allison, and Klaus had used before had been built. Perfect.

Once Five had a plan made, and a few back up exits just in case, he looked back to the clock and  _ was _ surprised that it was already 10 o’clock in the morning. Figuring that five hours of sleep was enough, at least for a day or two, Five jumped into the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee, Allison and Diego already sitting there, being served breakfast from Mom. Pogo nowhere to be seen. Before needlessly jumping through the house, just in case his other brother  _ wasn’t _ in the house, Five asked, “Where’s Klaus?”

“Still sleeping.” Allison told him, both her and Diego watching him cautiously.

Already getting ready to jump upstairs and likely startle his brother awake, Five still asked, “His room?”

“No,” Diego answered, “Ben’s room.”

“Stay here.” Five told them both, “We need to talk.” And then, without saying another word to either of his present siblings, Five jumped with his refilled mug of coffee to the outside of Ben’s bedroom door. Five gave the wooden door a quick knock before pushing the door open, eyes narrowing in on Klaus’s curled up figure huddling in the corner of their brother’s formerly unused bed. “Get up.” Five ordered, waiting for Klaus to start unfurling from the curled position he’d been in before adding, “We have shit to do, meet in the kitchen before I have to come back up here and drag your ass there.”

As Klaus’s feet were dragged from the bed and hit the floor, Five jumped back into his room, filing some of the more important papers into one of the manilla folders, bringing the pictures of Luther, Ben, and Seven and the latest floor plans with him, then jumping back into the kitchen; Klaus trudging in groggily soon after him. “What do we need to talk about Five?” Diego asked.

“And so early.” Klaus whined, rubbing his eyes as he slumped into a chair next to Diego.

Five handed the assembled file over to Allison, she was typically more intellectually and logistically sound than his brothers were after all, before telling them “I have a plan.”


End file.
